warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Where did u get that image Warhounds fights its own brother on the Blood Seeker Chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 17:18 / 11, 25, 2011 Thanks :] Kasrkin Veteran / 17:56 / 11, 27, 2011 wow Algrim Whitefang your request to change stuff on my Death Templars is granted. and I like the new iterations that you did. really liking it alot. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Storm Drauger Just curious, how willing would you be to help a fellow adept (albeit a chaosy one) and perhaps make a proper looking CSM picture for the Storm Draugar? Totally open ended, I was just thinking of something that looks more like a codex page you know? And perhaps adding in a chainaxe or chainsword to make the image in the infobox more dynamic. Lemme know what you think, I'll be quite grateful either way.T42 (talk) 10:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I honestly cannot thank you enough for how amazing that turned out! If you ever need anything Algrim you can ask me! If its no small trouble I might have some other ideas in the future, but for now I'm just going to smile stupidly at the Storm Draugar infobox. Cheers!T42 (talk) 00:20, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Neat System Actually a fairly neat system of displaying chapter/legion colours you've got going here. I assume you have a library of existing images from codexes and White Dwarf issues and the like that you just splice together and recolour when needed? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:40, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Damn. Well, we can see that that extensive collection certainly has its uses beyond completeness or access to lore :P — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:23, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Chapter of the Eternal Apocrypha I hear tell you make pictures. Mind indulging a simple request? I was hoping to get some sort of symbol for this particular article, preferably on a shoulder plate. I leave what exact form said symbol takes up to your artistic interpretations. If you happen to be too busy to indulge this request, I understand completely. Spektator (talk) 23:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) An article not possessing an infobox is not reason for it to be tagged. You also didn't add the date. I've rolled back the edit. Read the rules. --Imposter101 (talk) 06:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thanks Algrim that looks awesome!--Kingslayer1 (talk) 11:08, October 9, 2015 (UTC) You placed a template with the terms "incorrect infobox" (when no infobox was in use) and did not add a date. You are in violation of the policy. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:54, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Request Hey crazy request, Crusade Eternal I was wondering if you could do a Terminator armor scheme for this one. I have no ideas for colors or shoulder badge so feel free to take artistic liberties with that but all that is kinda required is that some parts of the Terminator (or if you can only do regular Chaos Power armor thats just fine) be covered in barbed/razor wire. Thanks in advance.T42 (talk) 17:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC)